The Jones Family
by CCangel
Summary: Follow the lives of Regina and Killian as they raise their children. Series of one shots. Requested by blackstar48
1. Chapter 1 Baby Arrival

Author's note: Blackstar48 requested that I do a Hook Queen story where Regina and Killian raise their children. First time writing Hook Queen. Blackstar48, hope this lives up to your expectations.

Baby Arrival

Two years into Regina and Killian's marriage, they found out they were pregnant. In fact, they were surprised to find out they were having twins. A boy and a girl. The parents couldn't have been more thrilled. These past 9 months flew by so quickly but they cherished every moment.

Regina laid in bed thinking about her children. A little Regina and a little Killian. Storybrooke was in for something. A pirate and a queen having children would sure spell disaster for someone in town. Regina chuckled quietly to herself as she thought of the townspeople. They could be fickle at times.

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. She sat up and gritted her teeth until the pain subsided. She rubbed her belly trying to calm her kids. She relaxed when the pain subsided but it didn't last long. She shook Killian but he didn't wake up. She rolled her eyes. This man could nearly sleep through anything.

"Killian," she whispered shaking him. "What?" he asked lazily not wanting to be disturbed. "Killian, it's time," she said.

His mind was still foggy and he didn't understand what she meant. "Time for what Regina. Go back to sleep love."

"You idiot. I'm going into labor," she said as the pain shot through her body again. Killian's eyes snapped open and he rushed to get out of bed. He ran to her side. "It's going to be alright love," he said. He helped her out of bed and grabbed her belongings.

Once they got inside the car, Killian wanted to break every speed limit. Even if he was pulled over, who was going to do something? Emma? David? They were no match for a pirate. Especially a pirate who was expecting the arrival of his twins.

He could hear Regina let out little whimpers trying not to let on how bad the pain was. "We're almost there," Killian said. He pulled up to the hospital and helped Regina out.

They got inside and the nurse took one look at Regina and hurried over. "Mayor Jones." Regina gave a brief nod. She felt a wave of pain about to come on and grabbed Killian's hand. He nearly screamed because of the pressure. _"This woman has a grip."_

"Sir, we're going to need you to fill out paperwork," the nurse said. He gave her a sideways glance and the woman flinched. "It's okay. I'm fine," said Regina. She gave the nurse an apologetic smile for her husband's behavior. The nurse relaxed and took Regina on back to the back.

Killian sat in the waiting room and looked at the paperwork. He tossed it aside and put his head in his hand. He pulled out his cell and called Snow.

Thirty minutes passed and Snow arrived with David, Henry, Emma and August. Even Belle and the crocodile showed up.

"How is she?" asked Snow. "She's alright I guess. The nurse took her to the back. I have to fill out this ridiculous paperwork first," Killian said.

"Here, let me," said Snow. She took the clipboard and started to do the paperwork. She gave Killian a smile signaling him to go back there with Regina.

Killian walked into the room and smiled at his love. She was about to bear his children. She looked at him. "What are you grinning about?" she asked.

"You my love. We're about to give birth," he said. "You mean _I'm _about to give birth," Regina retorted. She quieted down looking at her hands. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What if something goes wrong? What if I push too hard? What if I push at the wrong time?"

He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Nothing is going to go wrong. I'm here and everyone else is too."

"You mean-

"Snow and the motley crew," he responded. Regina laughed but it was cut short by another contraction. She let out a scream and Killian held her hand taking the pain. Regina laid back against the pillow thankful it was over.

Three hours later, Regina felt her babies start to come. "Killian, get Dr. Whale!" He jumped up from the recliner and hurried out the door. Dr. Whale came in and checked her. "It's time. Regina, I need you to prop your legs up and when I say push, you push." He turned to Killian. "Go put on a gown."

Killian came back in time for Regina to start pushing. She reached for him and he walked quickly by her side.

"Regina, on my count, push," Whale said. He counted down and Regina pushed. She gritted her teeth as the pain increased. They continued for a few more minutes until Whale announced their son came first. The new parents heard his cry. They laughed and cried at the same time.

Regina wanted to rest for a while. Whale looked again and it looked like the next baby was ready. "Regina, here comes baby number two."

"Can't I have a moment to rest?" asked Regina. "Sorry but this little one wants to know her mommy and daddy," said Whale.

Regina pushed on her count but Whale told her to stop. Regina and Killian immediately knew something was wrong.

"Doctor?" asked Killian. Whale didn't say anything for a while. He said, "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." Their hearts stopped and they looked at him for answers. "Regina, don't push. I know you may want to but don't do anything," he said.

Regina nodded and she looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Killian…

"She's going to be just fine," he reassured her although he was just an anxious. "I'm going to use clamps to cut the cord as soon as the opportunity presents itself," Whale said.

Regina and Killian nodded their heads. "Is our baby going to die?" Regina asked. She didn't want to entertain the possibility. "No," Whale said.

"I can't do this," Regina whispered. "Yes you can," Killian replied. She looked at him with such fear and it pained him. He decided to get Snow. "Be right back."

He rushed out and met Snow's gaze. She quickly got up and walked over. "Regina needs you," was all he said and he got her a gown and they went inside.

"Regina," Snow said. Regina nearly broke. "I can't do it. Something might happen," Regina said crying. Snow walked over and stroked her head. "We're right here. Nothing is going to happen to her." She glanced over and saw their son.

"Is that him?" Snow asked. "Yes," Killian said. "And he's waiting for his baby sister," he said looking down at his wife.

Whale waited and saw now was the time to push. "Prop up Regina's legs closer to her chest. Regina, remember what I said."

He ordered her to push and she did briefly before Whale was able to cut the cord. Seconds later, they heard their daughter cry.

Regina was able to relax. She leaned back against the pillow and watched the nurses clean her little girl up. The nurse handed her the twins and Regina couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Snow left the room and announced mother and children were fine.

The couple admired their twins and nothing else mattered for a while. "They're beautiful," Regina whispered.

"What did you expect? They come from us," Killian joked. Regina snorted. "Isn't your daddy modest?"

"I know one thing, our girl won't be dating until she is nearly 30," Killian said. She looked at her daughter. "Tell daddy he's has a while to deal with that."

Killian picked up the twins and put them down to sleep. He sat back down on the recliner after watching Regina fall asleep. He smiled at seeing her. She was a lot stronger than he was. Every day, he was thankful for her. He knew their lives would change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2 Cries and Midnight Feedings

Cries and Midnight Feedings

It had been weeks since the twins were home and they still hadn't slept through the night. Regina and Killian got sleep whenever they could.

Killian woke up to his son, Joshua, crying. He groaned. "Regina, the baby," he said. She didn't feel like getting out of bed either. "He's your son. He wants his daddy," she said. He groaned before getting out of bed. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up.

He walked into their room and gently picked up his son. "What's wrong mate? Not sleepy?" he asked. He rocked Joshua and suddenly felt his son's clothes get wet. "You decide to use the bathroom while I'm holding you," Killian said. The baby giggled. "You think that's funny, don't you?" he whispered. He couldn't help but smile.

He placed Joshua on the changing table. As he was about to change him, Emily began to cry. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "Coming Emily." He picked Emily up but she screamed and cried harder. He tried rocking her but that didn't work.

Before he knew it, Joshua started to cry too. He was about to yell for his wife but she already stepped inside the room. If she wasn't so tired, she would have laughed at the scene. One baby on the changing table crying while Killian was holding the other. He truly looked stuck. She took pity on him and took Emily.

"What's wrong Em?" she asked placing a kiss on her head. She checked to see if she was wet. "She might be hungry," Regina said. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator.

Emily quickly sucked on the bottle making her mother laugh. "See, that's all you wanted," Regina said smiling. Once Emily was done, Regina went back upstairs. She saw Killian struggle with the diaper.

She rolled her eyes as she put Emily down. "Looks like daddy needs help." She walked to the changing table and saw that Killian already went through three of them. "Killian, I thought you knew how to do this."

"So did I," Killian said. "You're the expert." She instructed him on how to do it. She glanced at him and he had a proud look on his face.

She picked up Joshua. "Now daddy can change you when I'm not around," Regina whispered. She put him in his crib and made sure he and Emily fell asleep.

They got to their bed and fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3 Kindergarten

Kindergarten

Time sure does fly. It was only yesterday when the Jones' brought their children home from the hospital. Now it was first day of kindergarten.

Killian made breakfast for them as Regina finished getting them ready. They both wore blue jeans. Emily had on a cute polka dot shirt and with stud earrings. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her hair was long, as Regina's used to be at that age. Joshua had on a shirt with a pirate ship on it. Killian picked it out for him to Regina's dismay but she let him wear it.

"Joshua, Emily, ready for kindergarten?" Regina asked.

"Yes, mommy," Emily said. Joshua said, "Mommy, we'll be okay." Regina laughed. Her son knew how to make her laugh.

She kissed them on their foreheads. "That's right. You'll be just fine. Remember to listen to the teacher at all times. Be good."

They nodded. She grabbed both their hands. "Let's see what daddy has made for us."

Killian cooked them apple pancakes with eggs and bacon. He had just finished setting the table when he saw the twins.

"Daddy!" they both yelled and rushed into his arms. He crouched down in time to pick them up. He kissed both of them on their cheeks. "Ready for a first day of school?"

"Yeah!" they yelled. Killian laughed at them. They were too precious for words at times. He set them down and told them to take their seats. He walked over to Regina and kissed her softly.

"Hello my love," he said. "Hello," she said. He pulled out her chair and they ate.

Now, it was time for them to walk out the door. First, Killian and Regina took pictures of them. It seemed as if they took pictures forever. Regina looked at her watch. "Honey, we have to get them to school or they will be late."

"But you're the mayor," said Killian. "And as mayor, I need to get our kids to school on time," Regina said. "Kids, get your backpacks." They got them before walking out the door.

When they arrived at the school, Regina found it hard to watch them go. She felt the same way about letting Henry go off. She bent down as best she could in her dress. "Give me a hug," she said. They did and she started to tear up.

Killian stood by them and watched the scene unfold. He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Emily wiped a tear from her mother's eyes. "Don't cry mama. We'll be okay. We'll be good and listen to the teacher."

Regina chuckled. Her girl was so brave. Emily kissed her on the forehead to make her feel better. "Feel better mama."

"Yeah baby. Mama feels better," she said. Joshua gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Bye mom and dad." He grabbed Emily's hand and walked off leaving Regina squatted on the pavement.

"Dear, I think you should get up," Killian said. She did and straightened out the wrinkles. "Our babies," she whispered. "I know love. Once we pick them up, they'll be talking our ears off all night. They're Joneses. They can handle kindergarten."

Regina gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you dear. I need that."

"You're welcome. Now I have to get you to the mayor's office. This town won't run by itself."


	4. Chapter 4 Sickness

Sickness

"Aa-choo!" Emily sneezed. She didn't feel that well and she went to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and walked in. She climbed into bed and maneuvered herself in the middle.

Killian felt a weight on his stomach. He knew it was too small to be Regina. He opened one eye and saw his daughter's arm across his stomach. "Emily," he whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't feel so good."

He placed a hand on her forehead. She was warm. He quietly got out of bed and picked her up. He walked to the bathroom and sat her on the bathroom sink. He took a thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and inserted it into her mouth.

Meanwhile Joshua came in and poked Regina in the arm. She stirred opening her eyes. She sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Mama, my tummy hurts." She swung her legs up and noticed the bathroom light was on and the door opened. She picked up Joshua and saw Emily with a thermometer in her mouth. It went off and she was running a fever.

The expression on Killian's face told she was sick. Now, Joshua was probably sick too. "Babe, hand me the other one in the cabinet." He did and she took her son's temperature.

She sighed when it registered he had a little fever. "Both of them," Regina said. "Come on you two," she continued.

All four went to the kitchen and Regina gave them some medicine to take. There was no way they could go to school tomorrow. They put them to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow was better except one thing: Regina felt her throat scratchy and she sneezed a lot. "_No. No and no. I can't be sick. I have meetings to get to."_

However, she didn't have the energy to get out of bed. Killian walked in to see his wife still in bed. "Are you sick?"

She rolled over on her side and pulled the covers over her head. He chuckled at her antics. "Even mayors get sick," he joked.

"What about pirates?"

"Our immune systems are out of this world," he shot back. "Funny. Are the kids ready for school?"

"I'll be right back. You stay in bed," he ordered. She nodded her head. "Turn off the light when you go out," she said. He obliged.

After dropping the kids off, he stopped by Granny's and picked up some soup for Regina. He came home to find her still in bed sleeping peacefully.

He let her sleep. She came downstairs around 11 and saw him in the living room. "I took the liberty of calling your assistant and told her to rearrange your schedule."

"Thank you," she said. She sat on the couch and propped up her feet on his lap. He patted her legs. "Still sick?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?"

He went to the kitchen and heated up her soup. He set in on a table tray and brought it to her. "Soup from Granny's."

"Thank God," she muttered. Killian didn't know whether to be amused or offended. "Are you saying my cooking isn't good?"

After eating a spoonful, Regina shook her head. "No dear. You just have a special touch when it comes to certain foods," she smiled innocently. He kissed her temple. "You're lucky you're sick."

She grinned at him. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now eat your soup."


	5. Chapter 5 School Fights

School Fights

Regina was going over the budget for the upcoming year when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id. It was the school calling and she frowned.

"Hello," she said.

"Mayor Jones, this is Mr. Martin," he said. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Of course it was him. She appointed him principal when she cast the curse.

"What can I do for you Mr. Martin?" Regina asked keeping her voice neutral. "It's Joshua. He's in my office. He got into a slight altercation."

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear as if it had two heads. Her children didn't get into fights. "I'm on my way," she said hanging up. She gathered her belongings. She dialed Killian but his phone went to voicemail. She groaned and put the phone back in her purse.

She walked out of her office and told her assistant that she was taking the rest of the day off. She drove to the school and got out of the car nearly slamming it. Her heels clicked loud against the pavement. The closer she got to the principal's office, the angrier she got. If that principal was trying to make her son a pariah because of her, she was going to fire him.

She stormed into his office ready to unleash her wrath when she saw Joshua sitting on the chair clothes torn. "_He was right." _Regina raised an eyebrow giving him a disapproving look. He averted his eyes knowing he was going to get once he got home.

"What happened?" asked Regina to Mr. Martin.

"Joshua got into a fight during recess," Mr. Martin answered. She turned to her son. "Why?"

He was about to answer when Killian walked in. He saw his son's condition and gave an equally if not more sinister disapproving look. "I got your call Mr. Martin."

The principal nodded. He turned to Joshua. "Joshua, I need to speak with your parents." Joshua got up and walked out of the office. "Please have a seat." They sat.

"Also, during the fight, Joshua started to use magic on the other boy." Regina gasped and then rubbed her forehead. She told her children not to use it unless it was an emergency. Even then be careful. She knew once she sense magic in them, it was better to train them correctly unlike her upbringing.

Killian balled up his fist. His son knew better. "Thank you for calling us. We'll deal with Joshua and take him home now."

They walked outside and saw Joshua sitting down. "You're riding with me," said Killian. He looked between his mother and father before getting up. "I'm going to check on Emily. See you in a few."

Regina walked down and peeked through the window. She seemed fine. She turned around unnoticed and walked out of the school.

Regina came in and heard, "And no tv for an entire week."

"But dad-

"No, Joshua. We don't get into fights. When your mother gets home, we'll talk," Killian said sternly.

Regina walked into the living room. "I'm here." She sat on the other side of Joshua. "Now Joshua, start from the beginning," Regina said.

"It was his fault," Joshua said. "Whose fault?" asked Killian. He sighed. "Brian Carter. He said I was a freak and a weirdo."

Regina and Killian looked at each other. "Why would he call you those names?" asked Regina trying to keep her anger at bay.

"He said..He said I was a freak because my mom was the Evil Queen and my dad was a filthy pirate," he answered.

"What?!" his parents said at the same time. "You did a good job then Joshua," Killian said. He could feel Regina's stare. He turned to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Joshua, sweetheart. I understand that you wanted to protect me and your father but if anything happens in the future, you have to tell an adult," Regina said.

"But I had to do it. Dad said if someone talks about any of us, then I have a right to set him straight," Joshua said.

Regina looked at Killian with cold eyes. "Oh really. I'm sure your dad explained when there is a time to fight and when there is a time to walk away."

She looked back down at her son. "He did mom."

"And what about you using magic? I told you that you could only do it in case of an emergency," said Regina.

He fidgeted for a second. "He talked about Emily. He said Emily was going to grow up to be as evil as you were," he said looking at Regina.

Regina leaned back. "I got mad and told him to say he was sorry but he didn't. He said I was going to be a filthy pirate like dad and steal stuff," he continued.

"Who are these boy's parents?" asked Killian.

"Brian said his parents went by Ursula and Jafar." Regina nodded seething. She should have known it would be those two. They hated her still. She still had a hard time figuring how those two idiots managed to fall in love with each other.

"Joshua, go upstairs." He turned to leave. "But you are still grounded for fighting. Like your father said, no tv for the rest of the week. And every day after school, I will get you and bring you to my office. You do homework and nothing else." She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly. "You are excused. Don't drag your feet up those stairs or the punishment will be longer," Regina said.

They waited for Joshua to go upstairs. Regina jumped up and started pacing. "That witch. She planted those thoughts into her son's head. I'm going to go over there and give her something to talk about. No one gets to make our son out to be a pariah," she said. Those soft eyes hardened and it was like he was looking at the Evil Queen.

Killian placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will handle them. I'll call Snow and tell her to pick Emily up and babysit while we're gone. Don't worry love."

Hook called Snow and soon she arrived with Emily. Regina and Hook went over to Ursula and Jafar's house.

"Your majesty," Ursula said. "And Captain Hook," she said looking at Killian. "We need to talk about the fight at school," Regina said.

"Well, boys will be boys. They are eight years old. Boys get into scuffles," Ursula said. Regina sighed. "Your son provoked my son and he needs to apologize for his behavior."

Ursula narrowed her eyes. "You think you can demand my son do anything. You couldn't even keep your firstborn in line," she snapped. Regina took a threaten step forward but Ursula didn't move. "Don't you dare bring Henry into this. Or one day, your son is going to find out all the things mommy did to Ariel and the little mermaids."

She rolled her eyes. "Your crimes overshadow mine any day of the week. Nevertheless, my son owns up to his mistakes unlike some people." She looked back. "Brian! Get down here!"

Killian and Regina heard footsteps and soon a little boy appeared. "Brian, do you have something to say to the Joneses?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tomorrow, will you promise do apologize to Joshua and maybe you two can get along?" Regina asked bending down to his level. The body nodded yes.

"Good. I'll make sure Joshua will say he's sorry too," Regina said. "Be a good boy for your mother and run inside." He left and Regina's cold gaze landed on the witch once more. "You say one bad word against my children, you will see the Evil Queen again."

"And Captain Hook," Killian chimed in. "I'm not as generous as my son. Your call." They left leaving Ursula glaring at them from behind.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Nightmares

Regina and Killian were sleeping peacefully when they heard screams coming from Emily's room. Their eyes snapped open and they ran out of the room. Killian barged into her room first noticing Emily whimpering. He gently shook her calling her name. She opened her eyes. She bolted up and scanned the room wildly.

Once her eyes landed on her father, she jumped into his arms. He rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "It's okay, daddy's here. You're alright," he whispered.

Regina could see the look of fear and panic on Emily's face as she closed her eyes. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach at seeing her daughter this way. She wondered what the nightmare was about. She let Killian take the reins and if she needed to speak, she would.

"Emily, sweetheart," he said. She lifted up her head off his shoulder and looked at him. He looked into her eyes. She had Regina's eyes. Right now, those eyes made his heart ache. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You and mommy were gone," she whispered. Killian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Gone?" She nodded. "I was in a dark room and I couldn't find you or mommy. Everybody left me," she said, her voice on the verge of cracking.

Killian tilted her chin up. "You never have to worry about me or mama leaving you. Okay?"

"Ok daddy," she replied. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes love," he said. "Can I sleep with you and mommy? I want to make sure you two are safe," she said. Killian smiled. He would allow this just for tonight. "Only for tonight," he said. Her face lighted up. He picked her up and carried her to their room.

Regina shut off the lights and closed the door. Once she walked into her room, she saw Emily on one side and Killian on the other. She saw the empty space in the middle and guessed that spot was reserved for her.

She climbed into the middle and wrapped an arm around Emily kissing the back of her head. "Night baby," she whispered.

"Night mama," Emily replied. Killian wrapped his arms around his girls and Regina scooted closer to him as she brought Emily with her.

The next day, they let Emily sleep late while letting Joshua go with David and Henry to the stables. Regina was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking coffee when Killian walked in. "Hi," he said. "Hello dear."

He poured himself whatever was left in the coffee pot. He sat next to her. "I've never seen her like that before. It kind of scared me," he admitted.

"Me too." She put down her mug. "You did good though. Calming her down like that."

"Thank you. It hurt to see her eyes filled with such fear," he said. "I didn't know what was going to happen."

Regina nodded. "Soothing your child's fear is part of the job. Believe me, I had no idea how to calm Henry down at first. I would just sing to him and he quieted down."

"I thought you were going to step in at first," Killian said. "I wanted to but you didn't need me too. You had it under control. I'm glad she didn't dream about anything worse."

"Me too," he said. "I think it's time to wake her up," he continued.

"I'll get her," Regina said. She walked out the kitchen and headed up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 Who Was Daniel?

Who Was Daniel?

Joshua flipped through Henry's book one day out of curiosity. He knew a little about his parents' pasts. He asked Henry to tell him what their mom was like before the curse. Henry told him the truth. Well, he figured as much as he could handle. Now, he was sitting in the den reading it.

He saw something that caught his eye. A man named Daniel was mentioned and it said he was her true love. But he thought his dad was mom's true love. He made a mental note to ask her later. As he continued to read, he could believe all this happened.

He now wanted to go to the Enchanted Forest. He decided to ask his mom if they could go.

Regina came home from the grocery store and called out her son's name. She knew Killian and Emily went out to do a father-daughter day. She figured it was time to let Joshua stay at home by himself.

Joshua walked into the foyer and helped his mom with the groceries. After they finished, Joshua decided to just jump in.

"Mom, who was Daniel?"

Regina was in the middle of looking for a skillet to use for dinner when she froze. She turned to him with a curious expression on her face. "Josh, why would you ask me about him?"

"Well, I read about him in Henry's book. It said Daniel was your true love. I thought dad was your true love," he said.

"_I really hate that book at times," _Regina thought. She had no intention of telling her kids about Daniel right now. She wanted to tell them when they were a little older.

She saw the curiosity dancing in his eyes. Her gaze softened. She led Joshua into the living room. She watched him sit down waiting for her. She closed her eyes thinking about how she almost named in Daniel in honor of him. They were supposed to have a little boy named Daniel. Then she realized that wasn't going to be fair to Killian.

She opened her eyes and sat down. "See Joshua, um, Daniel was my true love when I was young. He was a stable boy for my family's estate. He…we fell in love and we were going to get married."

"Daniel could have been my daddy?" Joshua asked. Regina scratched her head thinking of an answer. "Only your daddy could have been your daddy," she said. "Daniel died a long time ago. We never got a chance to get married."

"What happened to him?" he asked. She sighed. How do you explain to a twelve year old his grandmother ripped out his heart and crushed it. Then he was resurrected and you had to kill him.

"Mom?" he asked. "He had heart problems," she said smoothly. But he caught on to his mom. "Mom, I can handle it."

She smirked. "Joshua, it's hard to tell you. It's not what I want you to hear."

"I can handle it," he repeated. She waited trying to collect herself. "Do you remember me telling you that my mother could do magic? Well, she used it against him. She hurt him. She ripped out his heart and crushed it."

She looked at him skeptically. She waited with baited breath for his reaction hoping she hadn't traumatized him.

He was shocked and he could see the pain in his mother's eyes. He felt guilty for asking her to explain what happened. He may be young but that didn't mean he couldn't understand. His mother went through something horrible.

He did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry mom." She gave him a grateful smile. "It's alright. It's in the past sweetheart."

"Sorry I made you talk about it," he stated. She held him by the arms. "It's okay sweetheart. I think you would have liked him though."

"I think I would have liked him too." He bit his lip. "I won't bring him up if you don't want me too."

She moved some hair out his face. "Anything you want to ask me about him, it's okay. Just know that your daddy is the love of my life now. I fell in love with him and you know what the best part of it was?"

"What?"

"You," she said pulling him into her arms and tickling him. "Mom, stop! I can't breathe," he said laughing.

She let him go and he sat next to her. "Love you mom."

"Love you too baby."


	8. Chapter 8 Regina's Birthday

Author's Note: In honor of Lana's birthday.

Regina's birthday

Killian was in the kitchen preparing a birthday dinner for Regina. She insisted she didn't want anything special but he knew better. His wife would throw a fit if he did nothing. He decided to make her favorite food.

He looked at the clock. He had 30 minutes to get ready and continue setting things up. After he finished getting ready, he heard Regina pull into the driveway with the kids. He met them in the foyer.

"Hi love," he told Regina pulling her into a kiss. "Happy Birthday." She laughed. "Thank you."

The kids rolled their eyes. "One day kids. One day," Regina joked. "But not for you Emily," Killian added. Regina rolled her eyes. "She has to get there at some point," she whispered. "Not on my watch," he whispered back.

"Kids, go wash up for dinner," Killian said. They went upstairs while Killian led Regina to the dining room. "What's all this?" Regina asked.

"Just a surprise for the birthday girl," he replied. "Dear, I told you didn't have to do anything."

He kissed her temple. "Are you upset?" She couldn't help but smile. "No," she said. The kids came down and went to the kitchen. They brought the food and set in on the table. Regina went to reach for it but Killian placed a hand on hers. "Allow me."

He uncovered the dishes and she gasped. Her favorite meal was laid out. Ribs.

"You went through all that trouble," she said. "You're worth it. Seeing you smile is worth it."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you Killian." "Happy Birthday love."


	9. Chapter 9 Daddy, I Need Your Advice

Daddy, I Need Your Advice

Emily had been pacing in her room debating how to approach him about this particular subject. She knew he wasn't going to like talking about it. She finally decided to muster up enough courage and go to him.

She went to the study and found her father working on something. "Dad?" she asked.

"Yes, Em." "I need to talk to you," she said. He stopped and faced her. "What's going on?" he asked.

She bit her lip suddenly becoming shy and nervous. Killian placed a hand on her shoulder. He waited patiently for Emily to speak.

"How do...how do you know when a boy likes you?" she asked. Killian almost let out a groan. He wasn't expecting this. Where's Regina? Right, she went with Emma and Snow to shop. He could use a bottle of rum right now.

"I need to sit down," he muttered. He rubbed his hands against his pants. Emily was afraid he would freak out like this. "Dad?"

"Who is he?"

"Just a boy in my class," Emily said. "He's really nice," she added.

"What's his name?"

_"Here it goes,"_ she thought. "Rick Hopper." Killian put his head in his hand. "_The cricket's son,"_ he thought in disbelief. He guessed it could be worse.

"Does your mother know about this?" Killian asked. "I think she suspects something," Emily said.

"Ok. Alright...what has he done?"

"Well, sometimes I catch him staring and he turns away blushing when I catch him. He always helps me around school and offers to walk me home whenever Joshua is at soccer practice. He's just really nice to me," Emily replied.

Killian just nodded his head. "How do you feel about him?"

"I like him," she admitted. Killian took a deep breath. His girl was only 16 years old. This was way too soon to be dealing with this.

"I'm not sure how he feels," Emily said. "I don't want to make a fool of myself if I ask him."

"No," he said. "No what?"

"You will not approach him. A true gentleman will ask for my permission if he has any interest in my daughter. I'm sure the cricket taught him that," Killian said. He stood up and walked up to her. He tilted her chin up.

"You are a beautiful girl and if this boy likes you, he will make his feelings known. In the meantime, keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

"Well, how did you know mom liked you?" Emily asked innocently.

"_After betraying and tricking each other," _he thought. "She wore me down," he joked. "Daddy," she said chiding him.

"Your mom was special. I always knew that. When your mom decided to really give her heart and trust to me, I knew there was a chance," Killian said.

Emily nodded in understanding. "So I need to just wait and see what happens. But what if he ends going with someone else?"

He hugged her. "He won't, trust me." _"Even if I have to threaten him myself."_


	10. Chapter 10 Your Past

Your Past

Killian and Joshua were aboard his ship heading back to Storybrooke from another adventure. It was a late birthday present of sorts. Joshua had always wanted to travel to other lands but his parents said he could do it when he was older. He knew his mother wasn't necessarily thrilled with the idea of father and son doing this. She gave him her blessing and they went off.

Joshua called tell his father loved this life. He wondered what made him a pirate. He only knew so much still after all this time. He stood by his father on the top deck and watched the crew. He had to chuckle at how they were still loyal to Killian and now him by extension.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked. "The crew. After all this time, they are still loyal."

"They were my family for a long time," he replied with a bit of nostalgia. "For a long time I had no one." He spaced out for a minute thinking about his life then. It was so different now.

"What made you want to be a pirate?" asked Joshua. "You never really talk about it."

"And I suppose now you want to know?" he asked. "Yes. I mean you and mom only told us some stuff. I asked mom about Daniel a few years ago. I wanted to ask you about your past."

Killian called one of the crew members to take over. Once he came, Killian and Joshua went to his cabin. Joshua sat down in a chair and Killian sat on his desk.

"Josh, there are parts about my past I'm not proud of. Since you're my son, I'll tell you. See, when I was a lad, I sailed the seas with my father. I was happy to be with him. Then one day he disappeared and I never saw him again. I joined a crew looking for him and as time went on, my memory of him faded some. I can barely picture his face now. I became a pirate and living up to it."

"I was perfectly content with my life. Then I met a woman named Milah," he continued.

"Milah. Like in Henry's grandmother," Joshua questioned.

Killian closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes," he said. "This is the part that's hard. You see Milah was married to the croc-Mr. Gold. I came into town and she decided to run away with me. She wanted to leave her life behind and I offered her a way out. One day Rumplestilskin came to retrieve his wife and being my suave, charming self, I challenged him to fight me."

"He didn't because he was scared. I went off with Milah and we sailed the seas. It was great having her there. I had love in my life and we were happy."

"But what about Neil?"

"Milah regretted leaving behind Bae . She wanted to go back but time works differently. We never had the opportunity. One day, our crew spotted a boy in the ocean in Neverland. Turns out it was Bae. I thought I could have a second chance at a family but once he found who I was, he got angry. I turned him over to the Lost Boys. I didn't see him until years later."

Joshua scratched his head. "You could have been Henry's step grandfather?"

"I suppose so," Killian said. "Weird," Joshua replied.

"What happened to Milah?"

"Um, Bae's father turned into the Dark One. He and I met again and found out Milah was alive. He eventually crushed her heart to dust," he answered.

Joshua's eyes widen. "Like what Cora did to Daniel." Killian nodded his head. "So that's why you hated him."

"For a long time. I realized that revenge still leaves an empty hole. For a while, I didn't think I could love again until I fell in love with Regina."

"You met mom in Storybrooke?"

"No mate. I met her when she was queen. She wanted me to do something and I…had a hard time fulfilling the task. She kind of held a grudge for a minute. So, that's it." Telling him about other things would be too much.

"Thank you for telling me that. So can I become a pirate?"

"No, you are going to college. Besides, your mother would really try to kill me," he answered.


	11. Chapter 11 First Date

First Date

Emily was nervous. This was her first date with Rick and she didn't know what to expect. She kept thinking of all the ways tonight could end horribly.

Regina decided her daughter needed to stop pacing back and forth before she would create a hole in the floor. She took her daughter by the shoulders. She tilted her chin up. "Sweetheart, nothing is going to go wrong. It's okay to be nervous but all that will disappear when you are with him."

"Is that how you felt with dad?" Emily asked. "Yes, I suppose I did. Your father was very charming so my fears were quickly replaced with happiness."

Emily smiled. "Do you think he really likes me?"

"Of course I do," Regina said. "You are beautiful, intelligent, funny. You are so caring and sweet. He's so lucky to have you on his arm." Regina gave her a serious look. "Just in case, call me. I'll be right there."

"Thanks mom," Emily said hugging Regina.

Downstairs, Killian was even more nervous. This cricket's son was going to take his daughter somewhere alone. No adult supervision whatsoever. He wanted to trail them but Regina said no. She said it was too embarrassing. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Who cares if this is embarrassing? It was his daughter this boy was taking out.

The doorbell rang and he answered. Rick stood there with two sets of flowers. Killian gave him a menacing look. "Come in my boy," he said.

Rick nodded and stepped into the foyer. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "You have a lovely home Mr. Jones."

"Thank you Rick. Maybe if you behave, you'll see it more," he stated. "Where are you taking my daughter?" he asked.

"To the movies sir. Then dinner afterwards," Rick replied nervously. Killian sensed this. He walked up to him. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes sir," he said hesitantly. He smirked. "Good. Remember this face if you ever try to pull anything stupid. Understand?"

The boy nodded. Killian heard footsteps. "They're coming. Relax my boy," he said patting Rick on the back.

Regina and Emily came down and Killian couldn't help but feel his heart swell. His little girl had matured into a young woman.

"Hi Rick," Emily said. He smiled from ear to ear. "Hi Emily." He handed her the flowers. "These are for you." She took them and said thank you.

Rick turned to Regina. "These are for you Mrs. Jones," he said. Regina smiled and took the flowers. "It seems your father has taught you the art of chivalry. The flowers are lovely."

Regina took Emily's flowers and took them to the kitchen. Killian followed her. He stood by the kitchen sink as she filled the vase with water. "I get nothing while he buys my girls flowers."

"Oh darling. I'm not leaving you for him," she joked. "Very funny."

She laughed softly. "Kil, she's nervous. This is her first real date. Try to be a little compassionate." He crossed his arms. "I am compassionate. Just not to the cricket's son."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Everything is going to be fine." They left the kitchen and saw Rick helping Emily into her jacket.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "I am," Emily said. She said goodbye to her parents and they headed out the door. Killian opened the door and shouted, "Have her back her by 10!" he shouted. He saw the boy nod and he could see Emily was a little embarrassed. Right now, he didn't care. When she becomes a mother, then she will understand.

He closed the door to see Regina on the verge of laughing. "You know you were never this nervous when Josh went out on a date."

"I trust him not to do anything," Killian replied. "It's different with boys."

"Right…anyway, we can watch a movie and wait," Regina suggested. "How come you are so nonchalant about this?"

"I was a teenager in love once too so I get how she feels. Whatever happens, we'll be there. For now, we have to trust her."

She could tell he wasn't too fond of that idea but he relented. "Fine."

They watched the movie until Regina fell asleep. He turned off the tv, picked Regina up and carried her to bed. He went back downstairs and sat in the dark in the study.

He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 9:45. That boy had 15 minutes left to bring back Emily in one piece. He heard a car pull up and laughter.

He peeked through the blinds. She seemed to have had a good time. He smiled at seeing her happy.

Killian looked at the clock again. "_At least he got here early." _A few minutes later, Emily walked in taking off her jacket.

"How did things go?" Killian asked. Emily jumped slightly. "Daddy," she said. "How did things go?" he repeated.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Fine. Goodnight." She headed up the stairs. "That's it," he said waiting for her to tell him something. "Good night," she said song-like.

Killian crossed his arms. No matter. He would get everything he needed from Regina tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12 Grounded

Grounded

Joshua decided to throw a party for his soccer team. It was the end of the season and they all just wanted to have a good time. His parents gave him permission so he thought he'd have nothing to worry about. He was so wrong.

The party started at 8 and the house was flooded with people. Thankfully, Emily hid all the valuables knowing the party had the potential of being a disaster. It seemed as time passed more people arrived.

Joshua was sitting on the couch with his friends watching sports when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He jumped up and went to the kitchen to see the silverware drawer on the floor. "What happened?!"

Some kids started laughing. "Sorry. We'll clean it up," one guy said. Emily walked in and ordered everybody out. She used her magic to put the drawer back in place. She knew this party was going to get out of control. They were so dead.

She walked out of the kitchen to see chaos. She felt a headache coming on all she wanted to do was go to her room and block out the noise.

Emily searched for Joshua. She found him sitting back on the couch. She walked over to him. "Joshua, these people need to go."

"Relax," Joshua said. "Everybody's having a good time." Emily rolled her eyes. "If people don't start leaving, they're going to tear up this house."

"The kitchen was just one incident. You worry too much," Joshua said and went back to watching sports.

Regina and Killian pulled up to their house to find kids all around their house. "What in the world?" Regina asked.

"I thought it was going to be just the soccer team," Killian said. "It was," Regina said, her voice deepening. How is that nobody bothered to inform them of what was going on?

"I'm going to get those children of yours," Regina said. Killian glared at her. "Suddenly, they're my children."

They got out of the car and walked into the house. Their house had turned into a frat party. Someone bumped into Regina causing her to nearly fall over. The person reeked of alcohol.

Killian scanned the room for his son. He was watching sports. He growled. He looked around the room to see Emily in the corner of the study. She was trying to stop a boy from approaching her.

Killian quickly went over to them, grabbed the boy by his shirt and shoved him to the floor. "You touch my daughter, I'll make sure that's the last thing you do."

Everybody stopped and looked at Killian. "Everybody get out my house. Party's over," he said. The kids groaned at being thrown out.

They weren't moving fast enough for Regina. "I'm calling the cops and having everyone in here thrown in jail. You will have to explain to your parents why you landed in jail. Trust me, I can make that happen."

Her voice took on a hint of the Evil Queen. The kids got out of there faster and within seconds, everybody was gone.

Killian turned to Emily. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine."

They heard Regina yelling at Joshua. "You said it was going to be the soccer team!"

"Mom, it was. It was just a party," Joshua said.

Killian walked into the room. "Did you invite all these people?"

"They just came. What's the big deal?" Joshua asked.

"The big deal is that it got out of control," Killian said. "You're grounded."

"Dad, you can't do that," Joshua protested. "My house. My rules. I'm the parent and you're grounded," Killian said.

He looked to his mother for help. "One month," Regina said. "You're going to clean up this mess without using magic. I don't care if it takes you all night. Understood?"

"Yeah," he muttered. Killian narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we heard you correctly Joshua."

"Yes sir." "Better. Now go," Killian said. Once Joshua left, they turned to Emily. "Did you have a part in this?" asked Regina.

Instead of answering she said, "I'll go help Josh." She walked away.

Regina and Killian went upstairs angry. "I can't believe this. We taught them better," Regina said. "Yes but boys will be boys," Killian said.

"And Emily?" asked Regina. "I don't have an answer for that."

"I didn't have to deal with this from Henry," Regina said. "I should have known something like this would happen. They're our kids," Regina joked.

"You have a point," Killian said.

Meanwhile, Joshua and Emily grabbed trash bags and started cleaning up the front yard. "I told you they needed to leave," Emily scolded.

"Shut up Em," Joshua said. "You just had to be right."

"I'm not the one who's grounded," Emily shot back. "Don't remind me. I could have used your help in there."

"What was I going to say?" she asked. "I would have told the truth."

"Always doing the right thing," Joshua muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're such a little miss perfect," Joshua said. "You know what? I'll be happy to leave you here to clean up this mess. It's your fault anyway!"

Killian and Regina looked out the window after hearing their kids arguing. "Oh boy," Regina said. Killian went downstairs and opened the door.

"Come inside," he demanded. They looked at each other before going inside. "You two are loud enough to wake the dead. Go to your rooms and go to bed."

Joshua and Emily went to their rooms and slammed their doors.


	13. Chapter 13 Break Up

Break Up

Emily and Rick were sitting on the bench looking out into the water. Emily noticed Rick had been a little distant. She figured he was stressed out because of school.

Emily turned to him. "What's wrong? You seem a little distant. It's like your mind is a million miles away."

Rick knew she was going to hate him after he told her his news. "Emily, we need to talk about us." She tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay…what is it?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I…I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what anymore?" she asked fearing what his next words would be. He sighed. "Us. I can't be with you."

Emily sat back stunned. "Why not?"

"I found someone else," he said quietly. A hurt look came across her face. She couldn't have heard him correctly. "What?"

"I'm sorry Emily but I like someone else," Rick said softly. Emily narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"That's not-

She stood up. "Who?!"

"Vivian Whale," he replied. "Are you kidding me?!" she yelled. "Her of all people. She's my best friend. How could you?"

Rick held in his head in his hand. "Em, I'm so sorry but my feelings changed. I still care about you."

Emily shook her head in disbelief. He tried to reach for her but she backed off. "Save it," she said. "I never want to see you ever again," she continued with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily," he said. "It just happened." She brushed past him not wanting to hear his voice anymore. She walked home in a trance. She couldn't believe it could hurt this much. She loved him and he turns around and betrays her.

Emily walked in her house thankful she didn't see anybody. She almost made it to the steps when she heard her mother's voice. "Emily, is that you?"

"Yes," she tried to say without her voice cracking. Regina walked into the foyer and immeadiately noticed something was off. "Em, what happened?"

Emily felt herself getting ready to break.

The front door opened and Killian walked in sensing a tense atmosphere. He looked between his wife and daughter wondering what he just stepped into.

"Emily, how was-

He couldn't finish his question due to Emily running up the stairs and closing the door. He looked at Regina. "What happened?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. She had a date tonight with Rick." He growled softly. "What did the cricket do?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We don't know if he did anything. She could possibly be upset for a different reason," she said trying to ease her husband. She had a gut feeling it had to do with Rick but she couldn't focus on Killian's anger.

"I'll go check on her," Killian said. "No. I'll talk to her. You just sit here. I don't need you running all over Storybrooke," Regina said leaving no room for argument.

She headed up the stairs. She quietly knocked on Emily's door and opened it. She found her daughter lying in her bed with her back to her. "Em," she said softly as she approached the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Emily stated. "Okay," Regina replied. She took off her shoes and placed them by the dresser. She climbed into bed and held her daughter close. She felt Emily relax in her embrace.

Regina gently combed her fingers through Emily's hair. "You know that we love you and that you can tell your father and me anything."

"I know mom but I can't tell dad this," Emily said. Regina nodded her head.

They didn't know Killian was sitting on the floor outside her room. "_What can't she tell me? Wait, what if she's pregnant? Oh God, I'm not ready to be a grandfather. I'm going to skin that cricket's son if she is."_

He heard soft cries coming from his daughter and it took everything in him not to jump up and go to her. He couldn't see about her now. They would know he had been listening.

He heard Emily say, "We broke up."

Regina said, "I'm sorry baby. What happened?"

Emily turned to her mother. "He dumped me." Regina looked at her surprised. Why would anybody dump her beautiful baby girl?

Emily sat up and Regina followed. "Mom, he found someone else," she said tears flowing. "He what?" she asked. She wanted to growl and magic herself to Archie's house but that wouldn't help matters.

She nodded in response. "Ugh, I must be the stupidest girl on the planet. I mean, he became distant and I thought it was stress because of school. He cheated on me. Why would he do that?"

"Because men are pigs," Regina said. "Daddy's not though," Emily argued. Regina let out a little chuckle. "Men like your father, David, Neal are the exceptions."

Emily wiped her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" Regina looked into her daughter's eyes. "_Nothing _is wrong with you. If Rick is too stupid to see that then he doesn't deserve you."

She shook her head. "But he's with Vivian now." Regina gasped. Ruby and Victor's daughter. That little….no, she couldn't think like that. If she was still queen, she'd do some damage. She wished she was queen right now.

"Mom?" Emily asked snapping Regina out of her thoughts. Regina blinked. "Sorry. Sorry about Vivian too. Honey, I know this hurts but it will get better."

"I can't show my face around Storybrooke again," she whined. "Come here," Regina said. Emily leaned into her mother. "I know the pain is unlike anything you've ever felt but trust me, you will be able to walk around town and Rick will be a distant memory."

Emily simply nodded but she didn't feel like things were going to get better. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I made it without my first love for years. Remember me telling you about Daniel?"

"Yes, but that was different. He didn't cheat on you," Emily said. "True but when I lost him the pain was too great. I went down a different path but you have the chance to be better. You have us, Joshua, Henry, Emma, Neal, David and Snow, Belle even Gold."

"I know you all care about me," she said solemnly. Regina kissed the top of her head. "We do care and one day you are going to meet someone who thinks you are very rare. That person will love you wholeheartedly."

"Why couldn't it have been Rick?" Emily asked. "I don't know but I do know that it's his loss," Regina replied.

Emily was tired of talking about it. "I think I want to go to sleep now."

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Regina. "No, I'll be okay." She hugged Emily one more time before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Regina walked out of the room and closed the door. She glanced to her right to see Killian still sitting on the floor. He looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. Regina gave him a sad smile and helped him up.

They went to their bedroom and closed the door. "I can't believe he did that to her," Killian said.

"I know. Trust me, I have the presence of mind to teach that kid a lesson for treating her that way," Regina said.

Killian snapped his fingers. "Mind if I go over there and talk to him."

"That depends on your definition of talk," Regina shot back. Killian narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I can get Rumplestilskin to turn him into a snail. Then I can crush him."

Regina shot up an eyebrow. "I don't think Archie would appreciate that." "Who cares what he wants? His son hurt our daughter."

"I get it. You want to take away her pain but unfortunately, we can't. All we can do is support her. However, you do have permission to get rough with him if and only if he says something out of line."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."


	14. Chapter 14 Brothers Defend

Brothers Defend

Henry had come to visit for a week. He was now living in Boston. He landed a job as a business manager for a non-profit.

He was at Granny's diner with Joshua and Emily having lunch. She was still a little down about her break up. Henry decided it would do her some good to take her out.

Emily glanced at her brothers. She was thankful for her brothers. It beat listening to her parents every five seconds if she was okay.

They finished their lunch and walked onto the docks. They talked about Henry's job and his life in Boston when Emily saw Rick. She stopped in her tracks and Henry and Joshua nearly ran into her.

They followed her line of sight. Joshua pulled onto Emily's arm. "Let's go." "I can walk past him," Emily said.

Henry turned her around. "We can take you home." She looked between them. "Guys, I'm fine. Rick is my past."

"Fine," Henry said. The three walked past Rick ignoring him. After dropping Emily off, they went back to the docks.

They saw Rick standing by himself. Joshua approached Rick and hit him in the jaw. Rick sat up stunned. "What is your problem?! Rick yelled.

"That's for my sister," Joshua yelled. "That will teach you to break my sister's heart."

Rick stood up running his jaw making sure it wasn't broken. "I'm sorry for hurting Emily but it had to end."

Henry rolled his eyes. "We don't want you to have any interaction with her unless she approaches you."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. "I would think twice about continuing this conversation this way," Henry said threateningly.

"You all are crazy," Rick said. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with you people anymore."

"Considering your parents are a cricket and a fairy, I wouldn't judge," Joshua said.

"At least my mom didn't go off the deep end and castaway curse," Rick shot back. This time it was Henry who hit him in the face. He grabbed Rick by the collar.

"Next time, we won't be so generous," Henry said. They walked off leaving Rick bloodied.

They got home and Emily asked where they had gone. "Bonding between brothers," Henry said. "Whatever," Emily said not really believing them.

Later that day, Killian ran into Archie as he headed to Granny's to pick up dinner. "Killian," Archie called out.

"Yes Archie," he said politely. "We need to discuss our sons. It seems your sons got into a fight with my son."

_"The little cricket deserved it perhaps,"_ Killian thought. "I'm sure there has to be a mistake," Killian said.

"My son has a black eye and a bruised jaw. I would appreciate if you talk to Henry and Joshua. I've already talked to my son."

Killian wanted to rip into Archie about his son's treatment of his daughter. However, he needed to get home. "I'll talk to them tonight. I have to get dinner."

Killian got home and saw everyone had been waiting for him. "What took you so long dear?" asked Regina.

"Talking to a friend," he said. He laid out the food and they ate. After dinner, he took Henry and Joshua aside. They went to the backyard. "I had an interesting talk with Archie before I arrived home. What's this I hear about you fighting?"

"Dad, we can explain," Joshua said. Killian held up his hand. "You two were protecting your sister, correct?"

"Yes." "That's all that matters. Listen, I know I'm supposed to lecture you about how fighting is bad. Violence doesn't solve everything. However, I will allow this one. Just don't let your mother get wind of it. We'll never hear the end of it from either of them."

"Agreed," Henry said. "Lads, I don't need to hear about any more fights." They both nodded. "Oh and boys, this is our little secret."

They went back inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Anniversary

Happy Anniversary

Nearly 18 years of marriage. Where did time go? It was only yesterday when Regina ordered Hook to kill Cora but failed. Then there were times of trickery and betrayal. Somehow out of all that, love blossomed.

Regina looked at herself in her full length mirror. She hadn't aged that much but she was starting to see gray. She would have to dye her hair later. She played with the ring on her finger. It was so previous because it signified her trusting her heart to someone. Killian wasn't Daniel nor did she expect him to be. He didn't expect her to be Milah.

Perhaps it was their similar pasts that brought them together. However, underneath the facades were two people in search of love. Regina was thankful for Killian. They understood each other better than most.

She thought back to the week of their first anniversary.

_Killian was acting peculiar all week. He was always on the phone and then he would head out and not come back for hours. She thought he was up to no good. She berated herself for marrying a pirate. They were always doing something underhanded._

_She had had enough and refused to speak to him. Of course, he had no clue why she was upset. Regina wouldn't give him the satisfaction of giving in. She was determined to stay mad at him until he apologized for whatever sinful thing he was committing. _

_On the night of their anniversary, she stayed in her silk pajamas determined not to do anything. She was going to stay in bed and continue to be mad. Then Killian came in dressed in a nice casual dress shirt and slacks. "Love, why aren't you dressed?" _

_Regina glanced at the dress he put out for her to wear. She huffed and rolled her eyes. Killian sighed heavily. He had no idea what his wife's problem was. "Regina, I promise you this will be a wonderful night for us. Please get ready." _

_He gave her his best puppy look and she relented. "I'll be right down." _

_She came down in a black dress and saw Killian smile at her. She returned the smile in spite of herself. "Ready to go?"_

_She didn't answer and walked out the door. Killian just shook his head. He grabbed his jacket and went to the car. Killian drove to the docks and led Regina to his ship._

_Regina crossed her arms over her chest. "Hook, why are we here? You expect me to spend our anniversary on this ship," she snapped._

_"Regina...please. I'm trying to be romantic here." Regina rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stomped her way on board._

_She got on the ship and her eyes went wide. The ship was decorated with white lights and in the middle was a table with a candle in the middle. _

_"Killian," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. "Does it please you my queen?" She nodded her head. _

_She turned around and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry." She pulled back a little. "I thought you were doing something underhanded. You were always going out and-_

_"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm up to no good," he joked. "Still I'm sorry." _

_He found this very amusing. He kissed her and said, "All is forgiven." She gave him one of those smiles that always made his heart melt._

_"Shall we sit?" he asked. He let go of her and walked her to the table. He pulled out her chair and sat down himself. He clinked the glass with his fork and Henry and David came out dressed in restaurant attire._

_Regina laughed softly at seeing her son like this. "I see you had help," she said. "I had to do something," Killian said. _

_After being served, David and Henry left the ship. "Happy Anniversary love," Killian said. _

_"Happy Anniversary," Regina replied._

Regina heard a knock on the door. She turned around and saw her husband standing there. "You look like you were just thinking about something," he said.

"Just our first wedding anniversary," Regina replied. "Ah yes, the one you nearly ruined," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Regina put her hands on her hips. "I did...well, I did almost sort of ruin it." Killian laughed. "I can assure you that this anniversary is better than the first."


	16. Chapter 16 Graduation Day

Graduation Day

It was graduation day for Joshua and Emily. They couldn't be more excited to graduate. This was the beginning of their lives. High school was finally over.

They went downstairs to find their parents in the foyer. Not only them but Emma, Neal, Snow, David, Henry and Grace were there. They both laughed. "Mom, tell us you don't have the entire population of Storybrooke waiting outside," Joshua said.

"Don't be silly," Regina said. "Trust me, mom could do it if she wanted to," Henry said. Grace nudged him in the stomach.

"Look at my babies," Regina said. She started to tear up. "Mom, don't cry," Emily said.

"I can't help it. You're about to go off on your own." Henry wrapped an arm around his mother. "She did the same thing at mine." "We know," Joshua said.

Snow spoke. "You two make us so proud."

"Thanks Snow," Emily said. "We should get going," Emma said.

"Wait. We haven't taken pictures yet," Regina said. Killian grabbed the camera and took pictures. They left and went to the school.

Emily and Joshua stood with the rest of their classmates in the back room. They were taking pictures of each other and they were all ready to get their diplomas.

"This is it sis," Joshua said. "It's kind of weird. Soon we'll be out of Storybrooke," Emily replied.

"It'll be harder on mom and dad according to Henry," Joshua said. Emily nodded in agreement.

It was time for them to line up and enter the auditorium. Snow spotted them first. "There they are," she said. They all waved at them. Emily and Joshua waved back.

Killian and Regina held hands as their children took their seats. They remembered bringing them home, kindergarten, all the fights, and everything in between. The journey had been worth it.

"Look at them," Killian whispered. Regina nodded. "I know. Our babies are young adults."

Their names were finally called and they had to be the loudest cheering section. The twins were a little embarrassed but played it off. After hearing the speeches, it was time to go.

They went to Snow and David's house to celebrate. Killian stood up to make a toast.

"First, I want to say how glad I am to have had you two. You all are the most important things to me. Your mother and I are so proud of everything you've accomplished. We love you and know you can always depend on your family."

Killian hugged his children. "How long did it take you to come up with that?" David asked.

"A week," he replied. Everyone in the room laughed.


	17. Chapter 17 It's Handled

It's Handled

Author's Note: Special thanks to SkullGauddess for coming up with the scenario for this one shot.

Joshua wanted to show off his magic for his friends. He knew magic was always a topic of conversation. He brought along Emily and Henry. They went to the woods after school. He told them he could conjure up and defeat a ferocious animal from the Enchanted Forest.

Henry and Emily didn't really think he was going to do it. They hoped he was joking and nothing would happen. However, that wasn't the case.

They all stood in a circle. One of Joshua's friends asked, "What animal are you going to conjure up?"

Joshua smirked. "It's called a madori. It's part lion, part tiger but it breathes fire. I can show you what magic is really like." His friends stared at him in awe. They thought this was going to be so cool.

Henry begged Joshua not to do this. Magic was still unpredictable at times. However, there was no changing his mind. He pulled Emily close to him for safety.

They watched in horror as the wild animal came forth. The animal was ferocious looking. His nostrils flared as he looked at the eyes in front of him.

Joshua remained defiant. He stared the animal down. "Joshua, send him back now," Emily pleaded. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"You've been hanging around Belle too much and I have no sense of adventure right now," she argued. "Come on, this isn't funny."

He didn't listen and he agitated the animal. The animal jumped forward but Joshua was quick enough to dodge it. His friends decided to join in and agitate the animal to a greater extent. Soon it breathed fire burning down a tree.

They froze for a second but Joshua put out the fire making his friends relax. They went a few rounds with the animal before it swiped at one of his friends. Joshua's friend fell onto the ground and before he knew it, the madori was on top of him.

"Joshua," his friend cried out. He could feel the hot breath on him and he saw the teeth ready to puncture his skin.

Joshua threw a fireball at him and it backed away. The animal's eyes glowed white and he charged at Joshua who threw another fireball. Emily and Henry started to run towards him but Joshua used his other hand to hold them back.

"Joshua, send him back," Emily yelled. "About that…I don't know how."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" yelled Henry. "Alright, here's the plan. When I put you down, run!" Joshua yelled.

He put his siblings down and everybody took off. Joshua kept throwing fireballs at him but the animal was gaining in speed. Nobody stopped running once they saw the familiar buildings.

Regina and Killian were with Emma, Snow and David at the police station about a crisis when they heard a roar. They looked at each other before rushing outside. They saw a group of kids running hard down the street. They all looked up to see the fire breathing animal chasing after them.

"Regina, what is that?" asked Emma. "A madori. I don't understand…" Regina heard, "Mom, help!" coming from Emily. The adults stared wide eyed and they immediately sprang into action. Emma and David pulled out their weapons. Snow was ready to fire her arrows. Killian had nothing so he went back inside and found David's sword. He brought it back out.

"That's my sword," David said. "Shut up Charming. Those are my kids that beast his running after." They took off after the animal and Regina threw a fireball at the same time Snow released arrows. However, the animal blocked the attack.

"Regina, how could an animal do that?" Killian asked running. "Someone in that group made it agitated enough. A madori won't stop until it's prey is killed."

They continued running but suddenly the madori stopped. The adults stopped and noticed the kids weren't there.

"Where are the kids?" asked Snow. "I don't know," Regina sneered. The magic coursed through her. If this animal did anything to her children, it was going to die.

The adults looked around. No child was in sight. "Emily, Joshua, Henry! Where are you?" Regina yelled.

"Over here!" they shouted in unison but Regina knew they had to be in different places judging from the direction of sound. "Stay there!" she yelled back.

Regina looked back at the creature. "Hey!" she yelled at it. It turned around and his eyes flashed white. Killian stepped forward but Regina stepped in front of him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Emma could have sworn she saw it smirk.

"It understands you," Emma said in awe. "Yes Ms. Swan. It has exceptional hearing and it's deadly."

"How do we kill it?" asked David. "We injured it and then we burn it. Any objections?" She was greeted by silence. "Good. It's been a while since I got my hands dirty."

The animal charged and Snow released arrows once again. Emma and David shot at it but it didn't faze the animal. Regina knew she had to protect her kids so she rushed forward and sent it backwards with a blast of white light. It stumbled and fell on the ground hard.

Regina watched it with cold eyes. "No one comes after my children." She turned to walk away but she heard it move.

She barely had time to move out of the way when it swiped at her. "Mom," she heard Joshua yell and he came out to the middle of the street trying to defend her.

Regina's heart dropped and she quickly got up and ran to her son. She didn't have time to think really. She glanced at Killian who was still clutching David's sword. She willed it to herself and pushed Joshua out of the way. She cut the animal across the neck and it fell dead.

Regina breathed heavily. Her chest rising and falling rapidly at the sight. "Whoa," was all she heard Joshua say. She clutched the sword in her hand and turned to Joshua. "Are you alright?"

He just nodded at the sight. It finally hit Regina that this must be a gruesome sight. She shielded Joshua with her body and waved her hand. The animal turned to ash.

They all heard the sound of feet walking onto the pavement. Regina recognized the boys as Joshua's friends. She was quickly getting a clear picture how this animal suddenly showed up in Storybrooke.

"That was so cool!" one of the boys said. "Mrs. Jones, can you show me how to do that?" Soon the boys were all asking Regina to do something like that again. She shushed them and lectured them about the dangers of using magic unsupervised.

Henry came up to Joshua and got his attention. "I had no idea she could do that," he said still glued to the vacant spot.

"You should have seen her in Neverland when we went against Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Mom did way much cooler stuff," Henry said.

Regina spun around. "Henry," she warned. He shrugged his shoulders. "We can help it of our mom is cool." She smirked in spite of herself. She glanced at Emily who just seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes landed on Joshua and she walked up to him. She hit him upside the head. "I told you to send it back."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I had it under control."

"No. Mom had it under control. You didn't even know how to send it back." Killian now walked over with Snow, Emma and David. "Kids, I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"Dad, why didn't you tell us mom was so cool," Joshua asked. "Your mom is a force to be reckoned with. I should know. When she was queen-

She nudged him in the stomach and glared. "I had to deal with certain things and I handled it. That's all."

Snow and David snorted. "It's not like you two could defeat it properly. Good thing you decided to leave it to the professional."

"We handled it," Emma said. "No dear. When I handle something of this magnitude, it's handled." She gave Killian back the sword and walked off.

End Note: Borrowed "It's Handled" from Olivia Pope.


	18. Chapter 18 May I Ask For Your Permission

May I Ask For Your Permission?

Killian sat across from the young man who was in his living room. This man had been dating his daughter since her junior year in college. He'd come to respect him and in those six years, this man had become like another son.

"So Phillip, what brings you by?" he asked. Phillip was nervous. He was getting ready to ask an important question and he didn't know what Killian was going to do. It was bad enough facing Joshua. Those two had a close bond.

"Mr. Jones, you know I love Emily very much. I can't see a life without her. I am asking for your permission to marry Emily, sir."

Killian slowly nodded his head. He got up and went to the china cabinet. He pulled his hook and waved it in front of Phillip. "This hook has been with me for a long time before my lovely restored my hand. There was a pirate who could match me. I've used this to intimidate many men and boys. Will you be one of them?"

Phillip looked Killian in the eye. "No sir," he said confidently. Killian calmly tilted his head up with his hook. "Do you really want to marry my daughter?" he asked nearly growling.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Do you promise to protect and love her like I have?" "Yes sir," he answered.

He took the hook away. "My boy, you have my permission. However, I reserve the right to check up on her. If you ever hurt her, I will come and find you," he said threateningly.

"I don't doubt it sir," Phillip said. Killian poured him some apple cider but put whiskey in it. "Mrs. Jones' famous apple cider."

"With something extra," he smirked. He handed the glass to his soon to be son-in-law. "Welcome to the family."


	19. Chapter 19 My Example

My Example

Joshua woke up next to his wife hissing in pain. "Jessica," he called out. She grabbed his arm. "The baby is coming." He jumped out of bed and quickly put his clothes on. He helped his wife out of bed and got her downstairs.

Joshua grabbed his keys and overnight bags and they left. Joshua called his parents to tell them of the arrival of their first grandchild.

"Hello," Killian said sleepily. "Dad," he called out panicking. Killian was wide awake now. "Son, what is it?"

"The baby has decided to make its debut," Joshua said. "We'll be there." Killian woke Regina up gently. "Who was that?"

He leaned over and whispered, "The baby is coming." Regina's eyes widen and she jumped up. Killian had to move back quickly so her head wouldn't collide with his. "Are you serious?"

"Yes love. Our grandson is about to come into the world," he said softly. Regina got out of bed and got dressed. "Killian, we're going to be grandparents," she said.

He went over to her and pulled her close. "We're going to spoil him every time we see him." He kissed the top of her nose. "Now, we better go."

They drove to Boston and called Joshua. He met them out front and guided them to the maternity ward. They went into Jessica's room and Regina softly placed a kiss on her daughter-in-law's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I just want this baby out," Jessica admitted. Regina chuckled. "Trust me, you can hold it over Joshua's head for years to come."

"It's true love. Regina still does it to me," Killian joked. "It will all be over soon love," he told Jessica. She gave him a weak smile then another contraction hit. Regina grabbed her hand knowing she could take the pain of her grip.

"It's alright Jess," she said soothingly. Joshua came around and comforted her. "I'm going to get the nurse," Killian said. Regina followed him out.

"Hey," she said. "What's on your mind?"

"It's just that my son is having a son. Kind of surreal," he said. Regina smirked. "Well, that's a life. Soon, we'll have kids running around again."

"I can't wait for them to call me grandpa," Killian said. They watched the nurse walk into Jessica's room. They followed her in. "This baby is ready," said the nurse. "I'll page the doctor."

Regina and Killian went to the waiting area. The labor seemed as if it took forever. Every time a door opened, they nearly jumped out of their chairs.

Finally, Joshua came with a huge smile plastered on his face. He motioned for them to come forward. They went in and were greeted with a tiny baby boy. "He's so cute," Regina beamed.

Regina turned to Jessica. "You have the perfect little boy."

"Thank you mom," she said. She was growing tired and soon she fell asleep.

Minutes later, Killian and Joshua were standing outside the holding room. "You did good son," Killian said.

"Thanks. I just hope I don't screw him up," Joshua confided. "You sound like me when you and Emily came into the world. I was terrified and I really had no idea how to be a father. You're going to make mistakes but never let him forget how much you love him."

Joshua nodded. "I want to be an example like you have been for me." Killian clasped the back of his neck. "You're going to be a great father. I have faith in you."

"Jess and I were wondering if we could use Killian as his middle name."

"I would be honored. What will be the lad's name?" asked Killian. "Nicholas Killian Jones," Joshua answered. "Strong name for a strong boy. You have always made me proud. I love you son."

"I love you too dad."


	20. Chapter 20 Our Life

Author's Note: The conclusion.

Our Life

Regina and Killian were preparing to see their grandchildren. All of six of them. They knew this house would become a madhouse soon. Regina was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the food when Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"My queen," he whispered. "Hello Captain," she responded in that sultry voice he loved. "Are you ready for the crew to come?" he asked.

Regina laughed. "Are you ready? They're going to clean your wallet." "I know. The little rascals," he said. Regina snorted. "Please, you love it."

He kissed the side of her head. "True." Regina took the items into the dining room. They heard doors slamming outside of the house. Killian opened the door and he felt little arms plowed into him. He crouched down and looked into his granddaughter's eyes. Those same brown eyes she inherited from Regina and Emily. "Grandpa, did you miss me?" Sharon asked.

"I did," he said tickling her. She laughed and then stopped when she saw Regina. "Grandma!" she squealed and hugged her.

Killian turned back around and saw Emily, Phillip, Jessica and Joshua come up. "All my kids in one house," he joked. "Hi daddy," Emily said hugging him. He hugged the rest of them as he saw the other grandchildren barge in.

Killian closed the door. The madness was already beginning but he loved it just the same. The Jones clan settled in and ate Regina's prepared lunch. They went to backyard where the children played. Regina leaned against the doorframe and Killian pulled her into his embrace.

"We have a wonderful family, don't we?" Killian asked. "We do. Our life has been one great ride," she said.

"Considering how it started. I never thought I would end up with the queen. You my dear have made me a better man and a better father," he said. He kissed the side of her head.

"You opened my heart and that's not easy. You are the love of my life," she told him. "You are the love of mine."

End Note: Thanks to everybody for reading.


End file.
